


One Spring Day

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Fluff, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Gen, Ranger Playtime, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The younger Dino Thunder members just mess around when they can and enjoy every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> I got it in my head that especially the younger Rangers would almost have a 'playtime' way of dealing with training. You know, to keep their minds off things. That morphed into this.

Conner rushed at Kira, super speed letting him get close enough before she could get the scream out, but Ethan knocked him away before he could take her down. Conner fell back further than he needed to, but by the time Ethan realized that, he was stuck down by Trent dropping his camouflage with a nearby tree. The White Ranger grinned at him and flew back as Kira's scream sent him flying through the air. He landed roughly, but nothing was broken. Before Kira could realize her mistake in taking out Trent before Conner, the latter had her pinned to the ground with a hand over her mouth and his arm to her throat. He waited. She blinked twice, their code for surrendering, and he let her up. Behind them, Ethan and Trent groaned as they pulled themselves up as well, heading over. Conner and Trent gave each other a high five and then looked at the other two. “You're on Zord washing duty,” Conner said cheerfully.

Kira grimaced. “Sorry, Ethan,” she offered, but he just waved it off.

“Next time, we need to pin down Conner,” he said.

“Good luck with that, Dude!” Conner snorted. “Trent and I have this!”

He clapped the newest member of their team on the shoulder and grinned. It had been a hard road, but Trent was one of them now. Trent looked over at Ethan. “You were the one who wanted Kira on your team because you're both the hard hitters.”

Ethan looked over at Kira and then back at Trent. “It could have worked.”

Conner looked pensive. “Would have,” he agreed. “If you would have gone after Trent last.”

“Last time I did that,” Kira reminded them. “He blended into Doctor O's furniture and we broke a lamp when he startled Conner.”

Ethan laughed. “I didn't know his voice could go that high.”

“I wasn't expecting the couch to come at me!” Conner complained. “And that's why we're not allowed to play tag inside anymore.”

“I don't think Doctor O ever 'let us',” Kira said. “As much as 'didn't know what we were up to'.”

“That's not the same thing?” Conner asked and Kira sighed.

“No, Conner,” she said, giving Ethan a 'look what we have to work with' glance. Ethan gave her one back that read 'we've managed this long'. Trent missed both looks, but was looking at Conner was complete confusion as if he couldn't believe what the other boy had said. Ethan moved over and patted Trent's back.

“Yes, he just said that. No it's not the stupidest thing he's said. He'll probably say something stupider later. Like his bird idea,” Ethan said and Trent looked over at Conner.

“I thought it would be funny if we took some chicken eggs and put a note on it that said 'We found some of your lost relatives' and gave it to Mesagog,” Conner said. “I think I should have at least gotten extra credit for remembering that dinosaurs are like birds.”

“Instead, you got extra training,” Kira said. “Because Doctor O was worried about what you'd do with free time.”

Trent paused for a minute, thinking about the image of Mesagog seeing it. Then his mind turned to his father seeing it. The fact that both images just had the same look of bewilderment caused him to let out a laugh that he quickly tried to hide. Ethan and Kira immediately gave him looks that told him to be quiet, but Conner's eyes shown. “See? Trent thinks it's funny.”

“I-I was just seeing his face,” Trent said, trying to stop the snickering that was threatening to leak out. “And he just looks so confused...”

“He'd probably end up attacking a turkey farm or something because he'd be so angry!” Kira said, trying to be the voice of reason. A snicker to her left told her she was the only one. “Ethan!”

“I'm sorry!” He called out. “But all I can hear is angry gobbling!”

That caused both Trent and Conner to burst out laughing and the three were on the ground in an instant. She couldn't even tell them apart anymore. They just looked like a pile of flailing limbs. After a minute, she felt the giggles start to swell up and tried to stop it. When she found she couldn't, she was on the ground with them laughing and now part of the pile. After a few minutes, they all finally calmed down and started to catch their breaths. Trent pulled away.

“So you guys just do this all the time?” He asked.

“You mean just hang out?” Conner asked.

“Hang out, have sparring matches to get out of chores...” he said and pointedly looked at Conner. “Come up with really dumb ideas.”

Conner grinned at him. “Yep,” he said. “Face it, Trent. This is your life now.”

Trent looked thoughtful. “Can we spar again?”

“Only if you call it Powers Tag,” Ethan said with a grin.

“We're still not calling it that,” Kira said. “In tag, you tap people gently. You don't clothesline them.”

“It stopped Conner,” Ethan said.

“It nearly broke my neck,” Conner grumbled. “And we're still not calling it that.”

“Can we argue about it later?” Trent asked. “I want to play.”

The others shrugged it off. Conner looked at them. “What are the teams and the stakes?”

Ethan looked pensive for a minute before deciding. “I'll take Trent. You and Kira work together. Loser has to buy pizza.”

“Deal,” Conner said as Kira nodded. Ethan put his hand on Trent's shoulder and led him off.

“We really need to win this,” he said with a whisper. “Because it's way easier to send Conner to go get pizza than to wait for delivery.”

Trent just grinned as they prepared. “Got it.”


End file.
